


An Exchanging of Souls

by inadistantworld



Series: Where They Belong [1]
Category: Sagas of Sundry, Sagas of Sundry: Dread
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Resurrection, Rough Sex, Smut, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Tanner had been dead for over a year, but that only meant Kayden had been looking for ways to change that for over a year.One night when he's alone in the house he does it. He sells his soul to the devil on the condition that Tanner comes back.Tanner's not so happy about the terms of that deal





	An Exchanging of Souls

It wasn’t difficult to sell one’s soul. People had been doing it since the dawn of time and in all honesty the easier it was to do the better off the devil was for it, so why would it be hard to do in the first place? All you really needed was a soul that was still up for grabs. And as much as Kayden joked and everyone else believed, he still owned his.

After you had the soul to give you just needed something you wanted. Once again, easy enough. Money, fame, women, children, a curse upon your enemies, a way to turn the tide of battle, a way to curse the land even. Everyone had something they wanted. And the value of a soul in the devil’s hands well exceeds the cost of things like money and curses and heart’s desires. Most of the time. There is really only one instance in which the ritual may fail.

In the case of selling one’s soul to bring back and free another.

It is not as common as one would imagine, a sacrifice like that is often seen in heroes. The people who sell their soul to the devil are not usually heroes.

Kayden was also not a hero.

But when someone does this the two souls are weighed and the devil decides which one he wants more, if it is worth losing one to gain a different one. It is not such a clear gain for the devil, who is always supposed to come out on top, which means that sometimes it doesn’t work.

And of course Kayden hoped it would work but he’d known for a long time he was not worth anything special. He’d known for a long time Tanner was. So when Tanner didn’t magically appear on the floor in front of him and there was no knock on the door or any sign of Tanner anywhere he wasn’t surprised but he did feel a part of him break anyways.

And then a hand grabbed his shoulder and before he could even think to shout or lash out or anything it turned him around and he was staring at a very familiar plaid shirt. And Kayden just stared, his mouth open and eyes wide and he didn’t even know Tanner is talking until he looked up to his face and saw his mouth moving.

Tanner shook him again and suddenly he was very aware of what Tanner said. “What the hell did you do, Kayden?” He almost yelled, because of course that’s the first thing Tanner would say to him after over a year of being dead.

Kayden cleared his throat because he was not going to let Tanner hear the emotion in it. “What? Did I take you away from some pretty angel sucking your dick? Want me to make it up to you?” Kayden ran a finger down his chest and Tanner just smacked it away.

“Fucking stop,” he growled, “and tell me what the _fuck_ you did.”

Kayden dropped his hand to his side and said, “I brought you back. It wasn’t the same without you. Nobody was the same without you. I wasn’t the same without you. So I brought you back.” He said it almost spitefully, like a dare, like he wanted to fight Tanner about it.

Kayden could see the muscle in Tanner’s neck jump and his grip on Kayden’s shoulder tightened, making him almost wonder if there would be bruises in the shape of Tanner’s fingers afterwards. “How?” He sounded so angry. Kayden was used to it of course, there were few times Tanner sounded happy to see him, but a little bit of gratefulness wouldn’t be the worst thing.

“The same way you buy anything you want, you sell your soul for it.”

“You idiot!” Tanner hissed.

“What? You mad that I stole your big heroic moment? That I took you away from your perfect afterlife? Well I don’t fucki—”

Tanner slammed Kayden against the wall next to them and Kayden’s head throbbed from where it hit. Tanner’s forearm was over Kayden’s chest, holding him against the wall, and Tanner looked angrier than he’d ever seen, and Kayden was very familiar with Tanner when he was angry. “Shut up,” he almost hissed. “You fucking idiot just shut up!”

“You’re the idiot!” Kayden snapped back. “We begged you to let us help and you just kept pushing everyone back to the rocks! I could have helped you! I wanted to help you! I could have helped keep them off us and you just pushed me away!” He went to push Tanner off of him but the lanky man was stronger than he let on.

“You sold your fucking soul for me? That’s not brave, it’s stupid. You don’t know what it’s like there. You should have left me on that mountain, you should have moved on!”

Kayden stopped completely, he was barely breathing because that was not what he expected to hear and the way Tanner said _what it’s like there_ , like he knew, made him uneasy. But most of all he thought Tanner would be happier to be back. He was happier Tanner was back. “Not without you.”

“And now you’ve given up your soul? Yo—”

“So what? What do you think changed? You really thought I was going to meet you up at the pearly gates? I was already going to hell, I just made it official. Nothing about me fucking changed but I got you back. And you can be with Sat and Darby and Raina, and I’m not sorry because maybe now things won’t be so fucking terrible all the time. And I didn’t lose shit, nothing fucking changed except you’re back where you belong.” _Here. With Me._ But Kayden didn’t say that part.

“You don’t get it.” Tanner didn’t really get it either. He couldn’t _remember_ it. Not in the way people were supposed to remember things. When he tried to remember it, to throw something in Kayden’s face about what happened to him, it slipped away like mist—no like smoke. But when he was thinking about something else, when Kayden said Sat’s name and he thought of her, when he talked about the mountain, when he wasn’t trying to remember it was _there_ on the edges of his mind. It was like he was standing a little too close to the flame where he could feel the uncomfortable heat but when he looked there was no fire at all.

All Tanner knew for sure was that there had been no pearly gates after he told them to run. That there had been no angels and harp music and fluffy clouds. It had been something worse but forgotten. And it had gone on for a very long time but also felt like it didn’t happen at all. And then it was over and he was just standing there and Kayden was in front of him facing away. Because of course Kayden wouldn’t be looking.

And even though he didn’t know what happened exactly, he didn’t know where he had been or what brought him back or how much time had passed. But he could look at the man in front of him, his hands fists at his side and his body starting to shake, and he _knew_.

“I don’t want to understand. I wanted you back,” Kayden growled because that’s the only word for it, it’s not something one says to a friend or a crush or a member of his family. It’s something that sounds like what you say to a rival. It was angry, true to Kayden fashion.

“I’m not worth your fucking soul, I made my decision!”

“You’re worth a hell of a lot more than my soul, you’re worth the souls of a hundred people if that’s what it took. You made your decision, sure, but I also made mine,” he snapped.

“I don’t want any souls fucking sacrificed for me!”

“Well it’s good I didn’t ask you, then. I needed you back, Tanner, I did what I had to do and it’s done.”

And Tanner kissed Kayden. It wasn’t the kiss of someone who had been dead for a long time and was brought back to his love, it was too harsh for that. Tanner’s teeth pulled at Kayden’s lip and his tongue pressed into the shorter man’s mouth, and he pressed more of his body against Kayden.

Kayden, of course, was surprised. There was no way to have prepared for that. There was also no way to prepare for Tanner, who had probably kissed one girl in ninth grade and that was it, biting his neck. Hard.

Kayden moaned and one of his hands grabbed at Tanner’s hair and pulled hard enough to make Tanner groan. And when he leaned back to look there was a red mark on his neck that Tanner hoped would last when they were done.

“Needed me, Kayden?” He looked at him, really looked at him, for the first time in a long time. The mohawk was still there of course, the eyeliner, the black nail polish. He didn’t look like he’d changed much. Perhaps the circles under his eyes were a little darker but they had been for a long time. The only real, noticeable change was that Kayden looked hungry and desperate. And it was a good look for him. “So badly that you’d sell your soul?”

Kayden noticed the change in Tanner’s voice, it wasn’t angry but questioning, probing, thoughtful. He was always thinking, always looking for a way to get the answers he wanted. “Yes.”

“Show me.” He pressed on Kayden’s shoulder and it was easy enough to understand and Kayden didn’t want to pretend he didn’t.

He slowly went to his knees. It was uncomfortable and a little awkward because Tanner didn’t move and there wasn’t much room. In the end the back of Kayden’s head was touching the wall and he had to lean his head to the side when he pulled Tanner’s dick out. He started slow, stroking it lightly and teasingly.

A soft sigh slipped through Tanner’s lips and he let it happen for a few seconds before he said, “I said show me, Kayden. Show me how much you needed me, needed this.”

Kayden’s eyes flicked up to meet Tanner’s as he took him all in in one movement. The tip of his cock touched the back of his throat and Kayden moaned around him and Tanner gasped and his hips jerked forward, pressing further into him. Kayden’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned again. Tanner didn’t need much more encouragement than that.

His hand was braced against the wall and he fucked Kayden’s mouth. There was no other way to describe it. He bucked his hips forward, pulled out, and thrust his hips forward again without regard to Kayden. Which Kayden loved. He wanted to be used, he wanted to be taken, and god he loved sucking dick.

Tanner’s other hand was in Kayden’s mohawk, holding him in place, not that Kayden could move if he wanted to because his head was pressed almost painfully hard against the wall behind him. Tanner was panting above him, his eyes were firmly shut and he was getting close already. Kayden was so good at this and he’d never actually had a blow job, and perhaps it didn’t help that his body wasn’t even used to jacking off anymore.

There was a moan below him and his hips stilled. Kayden’s nose was in the little bit of brown hair Tanner had there and his dick was as far down his throat as possible which made it hard to see anything but Kayden’s eyes looking up at him.

Kayden moaned around Tanner again and his tongue dragged along the underside and he relished the chance to savor Tanner in his mouth for a second. He wasn’t sure if he was even awake to be honest, this was a fantasy he very rarely entertained and it had never been like this. Tanner had almost let on to some of the things he was interested in before, Kayden had always seen a little bit of dominance in those eyes, but this was so very different. And it made him so very hard.

Which led to him pulling out his own dick and starting to jack off while Tanner used his mouth. And he didn’t stop when Tanner became very still and the sound of skin on skin and Kayden’s occasional muffled groans were the only noise for a few seconds while Tanner processed.

“I didn’t tell you to do that,” he finally growled, pressing a little harder into his mouth.

Kayden wanted to reply that Tanner didn’t tell him what to do anyways and that he did what he wanted, but it was very clear that Tanner was holding the reins and even if Kayden could say that his voice, which would be hoarse from the harsh use, would betray him instantly. So he just slowly took his hand away and raised them up to show that he was being a good boy.

Tanner began his relentless pace again and Kayden balled his hands into fists on his thighs and ignored his own cock.

As Tanner felt himself getting closer and his breath coming shorter spoke again. “You sold your soul for me,” he grunted out and thrust into his mouth with each word as if to punctuate his point. And Kayden could do nothing but take it. He tugged Kayden’s hair a little and Kayden’s eyes shut as he moaned again. “Do you know what that means?” He was panting hard now.

Kayden couldn’t keep his hands still any longer and hoped her wasn’t breaking the rules when he grabbed Tanner’s hips, but a little part of him hoped he was and that Tanner would punish him a bit for it. He didn’t push or pull, he just needed to touch, to feel more of Tanner. After so long he needed as much of him as he was allowed to have.

“It means I own you.” And Tanner seemed to use all the force he had to slam into Kayden’s mouth one last time and he let out a strangled groan that sounded almost like Kayden’s name as he came.

Kayden swallowed him down eagerly, trying to milk out every last drop and holding Tanner to him for a few moments longer just to make sure. And then Tanner pulled away and zipped himself up. He stared down at Kayden, his dick still out and hard and the head was red and leaking. Tanner didn’t say anything and instead looked around the room.

He pointed to small dining room table across the room. Tanner wasn’t sure where they were or if this house belonged to Kayden but he didn’t really care. (It belonged to Kayden and Sat, but Sat was visiting Raina and Darby for the weekend and Kayden stayed home to try this.) “Strip and bend over the table.”

“Oh? You’re not done with me yet?” Kayden teased and ran a finger over the zipper of Tanners jeans.

Tanner looked back down at him with almost no emotion and said, “No. I’m not.” And then walked into the kitchen.

Kayden sat there, blinking for a few moments, before he did as he was told. A still relatively new concept. He left his clothes on the ground where they fell and stood there awkwardly for a moment before he walked to the table and bent over it.

While Tanner was doing whatever he was doing Kayden had a little bit of time to think about what he had said. It wasn’t exactly expected. Usually when someone made the ultimate sacrifice of giving up their soul the other person said they owed the first person their life or vowed to save them in return. To claim that Kayden selling his soul to get him back and then saying that meant he owned Kayden didn’t line up with everything else. Especially because if anyone owned Kayden now it was the devil.

Tanner came back after a few minutes and Kayden looked up to see him walking over with a glass of water. “That thirsty?” Kayden tried to tease but it fell flat.

“I don’t think I’ve had anything to drink in a long time.” It was a painfully honest and emotionless answer. He set the cup down and walked behind Kayden. He couldn’t turn his head enough to see him anymore but had kept turned to the side anyways, at least to hear him better or because he wasn’t sure what else to do.

Tanner trailed his fingers over Kayden’s ass. “You look good like this. I used to think about what you’d look like if I told you to do this but the fantasy doesn’t live up. You look so” he stepped forward and Kayden could feel his jeans rub against his bare ass and a hand pressed on the back of his head and down onto the table, “powerless.”

“I figured I already sold my soul to the devil, I might as well let someone else have me while I’m at it.”

The hand at his head pressed harder and Tanner growled, “No. You gave it to me. You wanted me back. You offered your soul to have me back. And I took it. You’re mine, no one else’s, and don’t fucking forget that.”

And then Tanner was gone, his body and his heat and the pressure was just gone, so quickly it made Kayden’s head spin. He stayed there, silent, but he couldn’t feel Tanner anymore and he didn’t want to turn and look because if Tanner pissed the true owner of his soul off maybe he took him back out of anger. Maybe he lost Tanner again.

And then there was the sound of a drawer opening in the next room, his room, and the tension left his shoulders. “I can tell you where the lube is if that’s what you’re looking for!” He called back.

“I can look through your things if I want, you’ll stay there and you’ll stay quiet until you understand who you belong to a little better.” Tanner didn’t sound happy. He sounded hot, of course, but he sounded a little angry too. Of course the anger was part of the fun but Kayden didn’t think Tanner would go this far with the whole ownership thing, not with as little experience as he surely had. Not that Kayden minded, he was much better at it than anticipated.

Tanner came back a minute later, obviously finding the right drawer, and then was close enough that Kayden could just barely feel him there. “Hands,” he said gruffly and Kayden put his hands behind his back.

“Kinky, I didn’t know you wanted to tie me up.”

“Not right now.” Tanner took his right hand and opened it up. Then something cold and wet was on his fingers and he instinctually rubbed it into an even coating. “I want to watch you get yourself ready for me.” And then the slight warmth of his body was gone again and there was the sound of him dragging a chair across the floor.

Kayden didn’t do anything at first, his heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn’t process it all right away. Tanner didn’t push him though, didn’t tell him to get started, he just waited. Which was nice because for a second Kayden wondered what would happen if he wanted to stop? If things got to weird, if he needed to talk to Tanner. If Tanner did something he couldn’t handle. He used to be able to handle it all, and he could handle a lot now. But there were some things that were just too much. After everything that happened some things were just too much. Tanner just quietly waiting was good for a second, he felt like he could walk away right now and it would be fine.

He reached back and slowly circled his own hole. “I didn’t know you wanted me this badly, Tanner. Should have said something earlier, think of all the fun we could have had in your dark room.”

“Next time. Maybe I’ll be developing some pictures of you while we do it.”

“Do it?” Kayden laughed a little and finished it with a soft gasp as he slid one finger inside himself. “You’re watching me finger myself and you still can’t say it?”

“Maybe I’ll be developing photos of you tied up and wrecked while I fuck you again.” His voice was cool and calm, like he’d been rehearsing it.

“Yeah? Thought about that a lot, have you?”

“I used to think about what face you’d make if you saw pictures like that. How quickly you’d drop to your knees for me. If you’d look at the pictures while you sucked my cock.” Kayden moaned and pressed his forehead into the table. “Another.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, he slid another finger in and he heard a zipper go down. “Ready to go again already?”

“Not yet. I’m taking my time this time. Faster.”

“Look at you, acting like you tell me what to do,” he taunted but sped up anyways.

“I do.” There was the sound of a condom wrapper opening.

Kayden knew it wasn’t super sexy talk but he really needed Tanner to understand. “I sold my soul to the devil. He brought you back because I gave him something he wanted. You don’t own anything, if anything I think you should be on your knees asking how to pay me back for my sacrifice.”

Tanner was on him in seconds, his body, now also naked, pressed against him and his hand in Kayden’s hair as he yanked him up off the table and almost standing. He leaned in close to Kayden’s ear and growled, “You don’t get it yet, do you Kayden? I _own_ you. You sold your soul to _me_. For _me_. You’re _mine_.”

And it was true. Kayden had just wanted Tanner back, it had been selfish and stupid but he needed him back. And it was all for Tanner. So he wasn’t wrong, not in the idea. The reality though…that was different.

Kayden didn’t get to point that out though because Tanner pushed him back onto the table and knocked Kayden’s fingers out of the way. He pressed into Kayden, who was mostly ready but there was still a little pain as he did so. And Kayden moaned through it and bit his lip.

Tanner wasted little time before thrusting into Kayden, fucking him hard into the table. “You belong to me and anyone who wants your soul will have to talk to me first.”

It almost clicked for Kayden then. Maybe it would have if Tanner didn’t slam into him in just the right way and make his mind go to mush for a second. “Tanner—” he whimpered out and he did it again. “You’re not getting it—ah!” This wasn’t the time or situation to have this talk, but that felt like a very Tanner and Kayden thing to do in Kayden’s opinion. Where was the fun if they weren’t arguing?

“No, you’re not getting it.” Tanner grabbed Kayden’s shoulder to give him a little more drive to his thrusts, “You gave it to me. Anyone—any _thing_ that wants it will have to rip you from my hands.” And then it clicked for Kayden. This was not about logistics, this was not technicalities, this was a challenge. This was Tanner laying his claim, Tanner threatening the devil himself, daring him to take Kayden from him. Tanner was fighting for him, knowing the likelihood that the devil may be watching to see what occurred, perhaps looking for a way to claim his soul early, and it was Tanner saying ‘Go fuck yourself, you can’t have him’.

“Yours—” Kayden gasped out, “I’m yours.”

“Good.”

Kayden could feel Tanner’s nails on his shoulder start to dig in a little more and his moans were more frequent now. “Already?” he asked breathlessly, not really one to talk. The whole reason he hadn’t touched his cock was because he knew the second he did it would be over.

“Shut up,” he grunted with resounding determination. It was nice to know some things didn’t change.

“Or what? You’ll cum? You’ll fill me up?” For a second the condom was forgotten and it felt like that was exactly what was going to happen. Kayden’s hand wrapped around his cock and he began to jack himself off.

“Yeah. You’ll be mine from the inside out.”

Kayden cried out and his body stiffened as Tanner slammed into him one last time and doubled over him, pressing his lips into Kayden’s shoulder blade as he came too.

They stayed there, panting and with limbs like jelly for a few seconds before Tanner pulled away and went to carefully dispose of the condom in the trash and clean himself up. He returned with a towel for Kayden and handed it to him without looking at him.

Kayden slowly wiped himself up and finally looked up at Tanner. “I couldn’t just let you go.” It was hard to admit it so bluntly, with nothing to hide behind.

“And I can’t let you go either,” he said and smiled softly.

There was something unsaid between them, something that neither could really have the courage to say yet. Thankfully it wasn’t necessary and it was terribly obvious, but stories are meant to be terribly obvious so I’ll say it anyways.

What they both meant was I did it because I missed you. Because I couldn’t be without you. Because I love you.

Because I can’t let someone have your soul if it isn’t me.

**Author's Note:**

> So like nobody asked me for this but I did it anyways so???  
> There was a lot more I had ideas for, I wanted to add some stuff about Sat and some stuff that happened after he died and Tanner's thing about the drugs and a little more about Tanner's afterlife so to speak and what was going through his head. And I wanted to talk about the scars on their wrists and like I had a lot of notes I wanted to bring up but it was not really fitting into the work very well and this was like, mostly smut honestly so oh well.  
> But I hope you guys liked it! I write a lot of Perc'ahlia which is such a different dynamic and I think that it's fun to kind of do something out of my usual style like this. Let me know what you guys think  
> (I know it's too late but I've only watched it the whole way through once and little of season 2 twice but I wasn't paying enough attention the second time and it's super obvious I'm not into their heads enough to write them well so I'm really sorry but I really felt a need to write this because I see like no fics for my boys and I want more)


End file.
